The work proposed centers on the measurement of metal Mll,lll absorption spectra of metalloporphyrins and on the analysis of such data to provide information on the placement and composition of excited states of these species which have considerable d amplitude. The experimental method to be used is photoelectric yield spectroscopy, using radiation from the storage ring at Physical Sciences Laboratory, Stoughton, Wisc. Although the primary interest of the work is focussed on metalloporphyrins, we shall begin with a fairly extensive study of simpler compounds of transition metals. This is important because we must define the dependence of the Mll,lll spectra upon the element, oxidation state, ligands and geometry of the compound. In the immediate future we expect to study do and d5 compounds.